Le secret du Seigneur des Ténèbres
by EndolorisSectumsempra
Summary: Après avoir raté une mission, Voldemort et ses Mangemorts rentrent au manoir Serpentard,demeure du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci a un problème : durant la mission ratée, il a failli trahir son terrible secret. Mais ses serviteurs l'on vu, et Voldemort est obligé de leur révéler son secret. Un secret qui bouleversera la vie de Bellatrix et de Severus.
1. Chapter 1

-Mes chers et fidèles Mangemorts. Je crois qu'il est temps que l'on discute.

La voix glacée et aiguë de Lord Voldemort résonnait dans la vaste salle aux murs de pierre, ses iris rouge vif fixant chacun de ses fidèles Mangemorts. Un feu magique crépitait dans la large cheminée, ses flammes faisant danser les ombres des hommes et des femmes fidèlement assis à la table, sur les murs.

Le manoir Serpentard, ou encore appelé Manoir des Tortures par l'Ordre du Phénix, était l'héritage de Salazar Serpentard envers Tom Jedusor Junior. Le salon était une vaste salle à la décoration raffinée, semblable à la chambre de Poudlard de Severus, avec ses murs de pierre froide, le grand tapis vert et argent qui recouvrait le sol, le blason des Serpentard ornant d'un peu partout les murs.

Les différences étaient qu'il y avait une cheminée qui était toujours flambante d'un bon feu, qu'une longue table d'ébène et de marbre noir centrait la pièce, recouverte de plats de gauffres et de crêpes, et d'assiettes ayant chacune une part de gâteau.

-Il faut que nous parlions de ce que vous avez vu tout à l'heure, alors que nous devions capturer Harry Potter. Ou plutôt les sept Potter.

Un râlement se fit entendre un peu plus loin du bout de la table où Voldemort était. Celui-ci dit d'une voix douce :

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Lucius ? Tu veux une crêpe au Nutella ?

Souvent, l'envie prenait au Seigneur des Ténèbres de cuisiner ses propres crêpes. Mais depuis qu'il avait décovuert cette invention Moldue, le Nutella, il en faisait chaque jour. Mais elles étaient « dégueulasses » selon les dires de plusieurs Mangemorts dans le dos de leur Maître. Mais ce soir il était question d'un sujet sérieux, et non d'un sujet de plaisanterie ou de gâteaux.

-Oui Maître, vos crêpes sont excellentes, mais c'était pas rapport à ce que MOI j'ais vu tout à l'heure.

-Bien Lucius ! Commencçons par toi, ce sera plus simple pour la suite ! Qu'as-tu vu ?

Le visage du blond se referma, sa bouche en premier. Comment pouvoir dire une chose pareille, sans prendre le risque de se faire bombarder d'Avada Kedavra de la part de Voldemort ?

-Quand vous vous êtes baissé pour attraper Potter, j'ai vu votre... culotte. Une petite culotte de soie blanche. Et tâchée de rouge.

Un large sourire laissant voir des dents d'un blanc éclatant illumina le visage du Lord, qui répondit d'un ton joyeux.

-Oui, j'ai mes règles !

Un choc électrisa l'ensemble des Mangemorts, qui restèrent tous de marbre, téténisés, même Severus.

Attendant d'autres choses de la part de ses fidèles, plus un seul ne parla. Alors il sortit sa baguette de bois d'if, et tapota le sommet de son crâne, son visage, sa taille. Une longue chevelure brun noisette aux boucles soyeuses sortit de son crâne, des lèvres rouges et pulpeuses prirent la place des lèvres fines même presque inexistantes, et une taille fine remplaça la stature masculine.

-Je suis une femme ! lança Voldemort d'un ton joyeux.

Les visages tétanisés laissèrent place à des yeux ronds comme des Souaffles.

-NOOOOOON ! Pourquoi moi ?!

Bellatrix hurla, fondant en larmes. Son grand amour était en fait une femme. Quelle honte...

Mais ce n'était pas une honte pour tout le monde. Pour preuve, quelques Mangemorts comme Scabior et Amycus se mirent à siffler en voyant les fines courbes sensuelles de Tina Jedusor.

-Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi mon nom se prononce « Voldemorte ». Enfin, quelques explications s'imposent. Mon nom est en faites Tina Jedusor. À neuf ans, j'ai réussit à pouvoir prendre l'apparence d'un garçon. J'ai trouvé cette expérience très enrichissante, et j'ai gardé le corps et le nom de Tom Jedusor. Mais je suis restée trop longtemps dans ce corps, et je me suis habituée. J'ai grandit avec. Puis, quand j'ai commencé à perdre mon nez et mes cheveux, je l'ai gardé aussi. Bref, pas grand chose à comprendre à part que je suis une travestie qui aime baver sur Dumbledore.

Rowle se leva, le haut de sa robe de Mangemort déboutonné, regardant Voldemorte. Les iris rouges de celle-ci scrutaient les iris bleus du Mangemort pervers, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Et vous êtes hétéro au moins ?

Bellatrix avait les mains jointes, priant, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Elle s'arrachait les cheveux de stress, en suppliant le ciel de « Pitié... pitié ... ».

-Oui, je suis hétéro.

Pour la seconde fois, la fidèle Mangemort hurla, avant de se lever et de courir vers la porte, le cœur brisé. Mais Tina Jedusor n'y prêta pas attention. Le regard brûlant, elle fixait chacun des hommes de la salle d'un regard insistant.

-C'est d'ailleurs ce que je vais offrir à l'un d'entre vous ce soir. Une nuit des plus torrides avec moi.

Des paires et des paires de regards espérant la fixaient, espérant être élu. Mais son regard de serpent s'arrêta sur Severus Snape, qui déglutit avec difficulté, s'étranglant presque, en voyant le sourire et le regard coquins de son maître fixés sur lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Les hommes Mangemorts demeurèrent immobiles, avant de se tourner vers Severus, qui lui, était paralysé. Ils le toisait du regard, lèvres retroussées, tels des chiens enragés. Son regard vide et noir était désormais brumeux. Non, ce n'était pas possible, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas l'avoir choisi pour « passer une nuit torride avec elle », non, il avait dû mal entendre, ou alors c'était un cauchemar !

Comble de tout, Tina Jedusor déposa ses mains fines et d'une blancheur écailleuse sur ses épaules solides, sortant les fesses dans une posture presque sexy. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle essayait de faire : une posture de top-modèle. Elle fit claquer sa langue, ce qui faillit faire sursauter le pauvre Severus.

–Sevychou, c'est toi que je choisis..., dit-elle d'une voix roucoulante. Les autres, vous pouvez rentrer, la réunion est terminée, et il n'y a rien à voir. Du moins, rien qui ne soit de votre âge, continua-t-elle en fixant le malheureux.

Les Mangemorts râlèrent, soupirèrent, et s'en allèrent par la grande porte, le pas traînant. Lorsque le salon riche fut vide, et qu'il ne restait plus que les deux tourtereaux, Voldemort l'attrapa par le col de la robe, et le releva d'un coup sec, pour plaquer de force son nez crochu contre l'espace blanc et plat censé être recouvert d'un nez de Tina. Étrangement, vu sous cet angle, jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Elle claqua la langue une seconde fois, et pointa du pouce la sortie, par laquelle ils s'engagèrent, laissant le soin aux elfes de maison de nettoyer les restes de crêpe au Nutella et de gâteaux au chocolat.

Tout en se dandinant les fesses, chose permise maintenant que Voldemort était redevenue une femme, elle monta les larges marches recouvertes d'un long tapis vert émeraude bordé de fils d'argent, pointant Severus du doigt presque accusateur, comme si elle se méfiait qu'il ne se défile. Le pauvre escaladait les marches d'une démarche saccadée, ne pouvant même pas poser les yeux sur ses fesses ou sa nuque. C'était trop horrible.

Son ancien maître (oui, maintenant c'était une femme, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'appeler « maîtresse ») monta en haut d'une tour un peu trop géométrique et haute à son goût. Oui, Severus avait le vertige, et ce, depuis le jour où tout petit, sa mère lui avait trouvé un vieux balai, et qu'il avait réussi à atteindre plus de quinze mètres d'altitude à une vitesse un peu trop astronomique, qu'il en est tombé, atterrissant dans la mare aux canards du coin. Oui, depuis ce jour, il haïssait l'altitude, et les canards.

Horreur ! Lorsque Voldemort ouvrit une petite porte d'orme, celle-ci révéla une vaste chambre, et la vénération du Seigneur des Ténèbres aux... canards. Les murs et le sol étaient tapissés de noir, mais des colonies de petits canards jaunes et souriants en papier les recouvraient. Il en valait de même pour les couvertures du grand lit à baldaquins, et les tapis, et les portes : Severus venait d'entrer dans le royaume du canard. Et c'était sans compter sur plusieurs petits canards en caoutchouc qui s'entassaient en grand bordel sur le sol, sur lesquels il marcha. Puis, soudain, Voldemort le poussa contre le lit, avant de murmurer d'une voix chaude à son oreille :

–Reste ici mon canard... j'arrive...

Puis, elle s'engagea par une autre porte, qui menait certainement à la salle de bains personnelle de la chef Mangemort. Pris d'ennui, Severus s'étala sur le matelas, évitant à tout prix de regarder les affreuses créatures jaunes. Mais un sourire machiavélique le fixa. Quand il se retourna, il put voir une de ces autres horreurs le fixer, le narguant du sourire. Il lui lança un regard noir, et l'empoigna, pour l'étrangler avec force, profitant de l'absence de son propriétaire.

–Ah, tu fais moins le malin maintenant !

Il serrait de plus en plus fort le coup de la détestable chose, tentant de lui faire sauter la tête, y mettant toute sa force. Mais elle était coriace.

–Tu vas... t'arracher... oui... saloperie ?!

Dans un couinement macabre, la tête souriante et arrogante du canard sauta, laissant le reste de son cadavre dans la main forte de Severus, pour aller tomber... aux pieds de Voldemort.

–Meeee reeevoiiiiilààààà ! Mais qu'est-ce que ?!

Son regard se posa sur la tête, implorante de supplice, de l'animal en caoutchouc. Lèvres tendues, paupières plissées, elle releva la tête jusqu'à celle de Severus, figé comme un saucissonné. Tina s'était vêtue d'une nuisette jaune, ainsi que d'une légère robe de chambre en soir assortie. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à enlever cette dernière, elle fonça droit sur Severus, qui dû user de toute la force de ses membres et de ses muscles pour ne pas se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

–TOI ! Tu as osé ! Tu as osé tuer un de mes canetons !

–Pardonnez-moi, Maître... je ne voulais pas vous offenser...

On aurait dit une poule, ou un canard, avec la forme que prenaient ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle pointait le bout de l'ongle de son index sur le bout du nez crochu du pauvre homme, devenu criminel diplômé. Longtemps, ils restèrent tous deux plantés comme deux piquets, Tina le toisant du regard.

–Bien. Je te donne une chance de te rattraper, et au lit.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire, des cordelettes vinrent attacher les poignets de Severus aux barres du lit, et elle se jeta sur lui, s'asseyant sur son bassin, pour déboutonner sa cape et sa redingote.

Un sentiment de peur s'empara de lui, faisant tressauter sa poitrine. Non, pas qu'il soit puceau, au contraire. Il n'était plus puceau depuis des années déjà, depuis ses études à Poudlard. Ça avait commencé avec un pari. James Potter avait réussi à faire parier Lily Evans, la fille qu'il aimait tant, qu'elle ne serait pas capable, elle la Sang-de-Bourbe, de faire l'amour à celui que tout le monde disait le maniaque du Sang-Pur : Severus Snape. Ah, ça, quand Lily avait commencé à se rapprocher toujours plus de lui, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi réellement, il n'avait pas vraiment bronché. Encore moins quand elle se mettait à cheminer sur l'au-delà de la limite parfait meilleur ami/ami coquin. Par contre, quand elle a commencé à lui faire des avances un peu plus poussées, plus osées, il avait réagi au quart de tour. Ce n'était pas déplaisant. Au contraire, après cette nuit de dépucelage plutôt intensive, ils avaient recommencé plusieurs fois pendant quelques mois, avant que Potter ne le découvre et tente à tout prix d'y mettre un terme.

Non, ce qui dérangeait Severus, c'était bien d'avoir à coucher avec la « princesse des Ténèbres ». C'était comme si on lui avait demandé de le faire avec Bellatrix : tous deux ne pouvaient être que des adeptes du sadomasochisme. Pour preuve, Tina Jedusor lui arrachait les vêtements, telle une groupie se jetant sur sa célébrité préférée. Rapidement, il se retrouva en caleçon, au beau milieu d'un amas de plumes jaunes et duveteuses.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Severus fut enfin libéré de l'emprise des liens, et restait allongé aux côtés du corps blanc et écailleux de la princesse des Ténèbres. Un élan de panique le saisit, et tout ce qu'il voulut faire, c'était partir. Du moins, il espérait également avoir joué bien assez le rôle du mauvais athlète au lit pour que Tina ne le prenne comme compagnon sexuel. Oh, Lily, douce Lily... lui qui lui avait souvent dit d'une voix teintée d'humour qu'elle était une véritable tigresse, une vraie dragonne, (ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas pour lui déplaire, qu'elle soit aussi sauvageonne avec lui), elle n'était en faite rien comparée à la sauvagerie typiquement Mangemoresque, même digne de Bellatrix.

Il se leva tranquillement et silencieusement, ses cheveux noirs couverts de plumes jaunes, tout comme ses vêtements qui trempaient dans un bain de plumes. Il ramassa ceux-ci, pour les remettre petit à petit, avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil en forme de canard. Il valait mieux rester ici jusqu'au réveil de la princesse ténébreuse au bois dormant, car on ne savait jamais comment elle pourrait réagir si jamais elle voyait qu'il était parti. Elle pourrait le bombarder d'_Avada Kedavra_. Quelques minutes plus tard, une longue chose sinueuse vint glisser sur le sol dans un sifflement. Nagini. La femelle serpent s'avança à travers la forêt de plumes et de canards, l'air grincheux devant ces horreurs, pour réveiller sa maîtresse d'un coup de queue en plein visage. Tina se réveilla en sursaut, le visage rougit.

Longtemps, elle fixa Severus, avant de remettre à son tour ses vêtements, pour le renvoyer chez lui, à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Mais elle lui précisa qu'il devrait revenir le soir même, pour une nouvelle réunion.

La journée passa un peu trop vite au goût du pauvre Severus. Mais il put un minimum respirer face aux événements de la veille. Il devrait s'attendre à plusieurs tentatives de meurtre, et surtout de la part des chiens en chaleur. Minuit sonna, et Severus transplana jusqu'au manoir Malefoy cette fois-ci, en s'envolant dans un nuage de fumée noire, pour se recomposer dans le parc qui entourait le splendide manoir, faisant ouvrir les grilles d'un coup de baguette. Severus Snape dans toute sa splendeur.

Lorsqu'il remonta jusqu'au salon, une grande salle sombre et richement décorée et faite, semblable à celui du manoir Serpentard, tous les Mangemorts étaient déjà là. Alors qu'il était pourtant bien arrivé dans le plus grand silence, son arrivée fut vite remarquée, et tous le toisèrent du regard. Lorsqu'il s'avança jusqu'à la chaise vacante la plus loin possible de Voldemort, il put remarquer Bellatrix, la tête entre les mains, s'arrachant sa longue tignasse décoiffée et aussi impossible à recoiffer que celle de Granger, entre ses doigts griffus. Elle semblait en pleine crise nerveuse, en pleine dépression, et elle se rongeait les ongles qui se cassaient sous son affreuse dentition. Elle devrait bien s'entendre avec Granger, déjà rien que pour la coiffure, mais pour ses parents dentistes qu'elle pourrait lui présenter.

Voldemort, assis en bout de table, les jambes sur le meuble d'ébène (par ailleurs, certains Mangemorts essayaient d'apercevoir quelque chose de ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir entre ses jambes), se mit à parler.

–Bonsoir mes chers Mangemorts. Je tenais à vous reparler des événements de la veille...

Les hommes reprirent leur posture de chien, retroussant de nouveau leurs lèvres. Severus ferma les yeux, dans l'espoir d'échapper à un nouveau supplice.

–Au cas où certaines folles voudraient voir à quoi ressemble Severus Snape sous sa couche de vêtements (le sus-nommé eut un arrêt cardiaque à ces mots), et pourtant je peux vous dire que c'est un véritable Dieu, sachez que désormais il est propriété privée. Oui, en plus d'être tout sexy, c'est également un Dieu au lit. Alors, j'officialise cela.

Severus rouvrit les yeux. Nouvelle attaque. C'était un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller, ce n'était pas possible !

En voyant la mine déconfite de Severus, Tina lança d'un ton joyeux :

–Rassure-toi Severus, je n'ai plus mes règles !

Bellatrix, dans son coin, toute dépressive, fondit de nouveau en larmes. Mais elle se vengerait. Elle trouverait un moyen, même le plus cinglé (ce qui serait parfaitement digne d'elle), pour récupérer son dut, et être enfin dans les bras de son cher Seigneur des Ténèbres.


End file.
